itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
XP Generation
The following are the various guides which, if followed, will allow fast generation of XP ( ), money ( ) and maximum diamonds ( ). We will only post normal, non-hacker, gameplay advice and guides here. So, you have decided that you need more XP? Read on then ;) ''General XP Generation Guide: #First things first, search the incomplete stores. '''1 rack = 1 . '''When you reach the top levels (Level 145), this number will increase up to '''5 per rack'. #Unless energy is very dear, search ALL racks in a given store. You receive an XP bonus for that, too. Depending on level and store, you can receive 5 and up (maximum 50 - 70 per stores in Tokyo). #If you desire, you can find a boyfriend who can give you an XP bonus. However, based on personal experience & preference, beetween boyfriends who give you a 40% increase in XP and 40% increase in cash, any increase in cash is more valuable in the long run. But ultimately, if you feel no great pressure when it comes to cash, you can choose to keep an XP bonus boyfriend. #Play the Fashion Flipper . It not only allows to collect valuable cash, energy and confidence bonuses, but also, if you are successful, you can find up to 6 XP rewards weekly. '''Even if you find less, you still benefit by getting 1 and/or some of energy/confidence boosters which in return will allow extended game play. ''BUT.'' [[Remember that some daily challenges are up to you to decide whether to do or not. Sometimes, it is better to skip 1 daily challenge. E.g. It is not worth it if you have to use 20 boosters just for 1 flip. |Remember that some daily challenges are '''up to you to decide whether to do or not. Sometimes, it is better to skip 1 daily challenge. E.g. It is not worth it if you have to use 20 boosters just for 1 flip. ]]It might be better to wait until next day's challenge if bonuses are dear. #Beat 10 Rivals. You will receive not only a cash bonus, but also a XP bonus which will increase with every level-up. You can do it, untill your confidence runs out. Beat 10 Rivals. Receive bonuses, Reload the game. Repeat. And UNLIKE with parties, you are not limited with daily tries! #'Win the highest XP giving parties'. The only problem with that is the fact that you can only win a select party ONCE daily, unlike beating 10 Rivals. #Collect XP bonuses and XP shares from your Clique friends on the home Facebook page. #Participate in It or Miss by voting 7 days in a row. Some prizes are valuable confidence and energy boosters, which will allow you to regenerate your confidence and energy for the points above. #'Send gifts' (Thank-You Notes, Hot Cup of Cocoa and Candy Bars) to your Clique friends and receive them 'from your friends. Generally, if you are sent a Candy Bar, you are supposed to send that person a Candy Bar also. The return logic is true. The Thank-You notes are especially valuable to increase your confidence. Also, sometimes, when you come across a difficult opponent, it is unwise to use a large confidence level against them and small Thank-You notes come in handy. ''E.g. Instead of losing to a rival 30-40 confidence in 1 showdown, by utilising +12 Thank-You note once, you will only lose 12 confidence. You can repeat that process with that rival, until you wear them down & win. Such situations, sometimes happen in beating 10 Rivals if the final girl has a much higher hotness than you, but you have to beat her anyway, and the only reasonable way to do so without HUGE losses in confidence is to use Thank-You notes. The same is true for beating some girls at parties. However, before you start a party, you must have a look around first. If there are only 2 girls whose hotness is less than yours, it is better to exit and enter the pary again until you find that 3 girls have hotness lower than yours. It will be easier to beat them and you will not spend as much as xp and confidence boosters. ''Whenever you can, CONSERVE your energy and confidence bonuses in your purse!'' #Make sure to '''always have a boyfriend. They can give you up to 2 energy/confidence boosters daily! Some are extremely valuable! See the full list in Purse, if you would like to see what sort of bonuses are available, both boyfriend given and otherwise. #Also, accept incoming requests to help find a specific boyfriend. Each accepted request is worth 25 xp. This is it for now! :) Category:Game Guides Category:It Girl